Recombinant domains of Pfs230 expressed in wheat germ expression system have been shown to induce transmission blocking immunity, and have thus been considered as TBV candidates. The challenge facing Pfs230 development was to produce the recombinant proteins with correct conformation in a suitable expression platform. Recombinant Pfs230 domains were produced E. coli and tobacco plant expression systems. Antisera induced in rabbits were capable of blocking parasite development in mosquitoes. Recombinant Pfs230 domains were also produced in Pichia expression system. Antisera are being raised in rabbits to be evaluated for transmission blocking activity.